callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Spork
The Golden Spork is a hidden melee weapon and wonder weapon in the Zombies map Mob of the Dead. It is the most powerful melee weapon in the history of Zombies. Requirements *Visit the Golden Gate Bridge at least once. *Obtain the Hell's Retriever. *Obtain the Acid Gat by converting the Blundergat via the Acid Gat Kit. Or obtain the Vitriolic Withering by Pack-a-Punching the Acid Gat or converting The Sweeper with the Acid Gat Kit. *Must be playing on Original difficulty. Step 1 Find the jail cell with a blue and green movie poster hanging on the wall near the Warden's Office. Throw the Hell's Retriever or a grenade at the poster and it will be removed revealing a hole in the wall. Step 2 Enter Afterlife Mode. There is a portal entrance at the end of the row of cells near the Warden's Office. Enter the portal and zap a spoon lying on the floor to the right of a large crack with a skull in it. If done correctly, the player will hear the Demonic Announcer laugh. Step 3 Enter the cafeteria and proceed to the barrier at the back of the room. There is a table against the left wall inside the barrier, and the spoon will now be laying on top if it. In order to pick up the spoon, the player will need to throw the Hell's Retriever at it. If done correctly, the player will hear Brutus. (This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Between this and the next step, the player is given a silver spoon as a melee weapon. Step 4 Enter the infirmary and locate the lone bathtub filled with blood opposite a Mystery Box spawn. Hold the action button when next to the bathtub. A silver spoon will appear and stir the blood. (This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) Step 5 Enter the underground showers and kill zombies using the Acid Gat or Vitriolic Withering. When the correct amount of zombies have been killed (it's about 50-70 kills), the Demonic Announcer's laugh will be heard once again. Step 6 Re-enter the infirmary and return to the lone bathtub filled with blood. Hold the Use button and a zombified hand will raise out of the blood grasping the Golden Spork. Press the Use button to take the Spork, and it will be removed from the hand. (Note: This step must be completed for each player who wishes to obtain the Golden Spork.) If a player dies after obtaining the Golden Spork, they must complete steps 3 and 4 again. The Golden Spork will again rise into the zombified hand, and the player can once again take it (this only applies in co-op). Gallery Spork weapon closeup MotD BOII.png|Close-up of the Golden Spork. BOII MotD Golden Spork.png|The Golden Spork in the bloody bathtub. Trivia *The Golden Spork does the damage equivalent to 6.3 Galvaknuckles, making it a one-hit-kill weapon up to round 34. It is currently the most powerful melee weapon in Zombies history. *This is the third melee weapon that does not have to be purchased off the wall, after the Shovel in the iOS version of Shi No Numa and the normal Knife. *Step 1 is a reference to the movie "The Shawshank Redemption". *This must be completed on Original Difficulty or the Hell's Retriever will be unable to remove the poster near the Warden's Office as all Easter eggs besides the songs are disabled on Easy Difficulty. *The Golden Spork appears in the loading screen. *Before stirring the bathtub in step 4, the spoon obtained from the cafeteria replaces the player's Prison Knife and is roughly as strong as the Galvaknuckles. ** Note that once the player stirs the bathtub, the spoon can no longer be used, even if the player tries to retrieve the spoon from the table in the Cafeteria again (Brutus' voice can still be heard when throwing the Retriever at it, but the player will still use the knife). *The Golden Spork is the only wonder weapon in Mob of the Dead that is shown in the loading screen. *The Golden Spork is the first melee wonder weapon to date. Videos Video:Zombies Tips and Tricks Golden Spork|How to obtain the Golden Spork Category:Wonder Weapons